Siempre a tu lado
by DaffyTaffy-13666
Summary: Te has preguntado ¿Qué pasaría si leyéramos la historia al revés? ¿Qué pasaría si aquel trágico o bello final… fuera el principio? Si aquellas personas que terminaron juntos en aquellas historias… en realidad terminan sin conocerse… Una historia de 2 almas destinadas a conocerse pero no a estar juntos...


Bueno primero que nada se que debo muchas cosas, pero tenia que escribir esto porque sino me iba a sentir terriblemente mal... Quiero decirles que tambien esta historia probablemente la encuentren en Tumblr, ese blog tambien es mío asi que no es plagio... obvio cambie algunas cosas entre esa y esta historia... Esta es la historia Original que había pensado en ese momento pero me dio por cambiarla para ese blog por cuestiones personales... En fin espero les guste y mañana si todo sale bien ester actualizando la traducción de los Jaylos por si gustan pasarse a leer esas historias son muy lindas.

Sin mas que decir espero les guste...

Advertencia: Es YAOI asi que si les gusta que chido sino, absténganse de comentar algo malo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son 100% mios y de unas amigas asi que si quieren usarlos con esas descripciones es decir Dem: piel blanca, ojos plateados y cabello azul claro, Gabriel Pelinegro de piel clara y ojos rojizos adelante pero pidandolos primero ok? gracias. Por cierto, la historia esta basada en el video de Mi ángel Guardian [Sasuhina] de Veronica C.

xxx-xxx-xxxx-xxx-xxx-

La oscuridad de la noche había caído rápidamente en aquella pequeña ciudad del sur, no había muchas cosas, pero siempre se veía claramente un cielo despejado y repleto de estrellas. Sin embargo ese día… lo único que se podía apreciar era aquella bella luna llena, aquella que siempre velaba por los sueños de la gente, que hacia compañía a los enamorados y cuidaba con su luz de los niños…

Este es uno de esos casos donde un pequeño niño esperaba paciente a que su padre subiera a contarle un cuento para poder dormir y que los monstruos que estaban en su armario y bajo su cama no quisiera atacarle en la noche; pero mientras esperaba solo podía contemplar desde su cama y a través de aquella alta ventana, esa bella luna que siempre le cuidaba… Al menos así lo sentía él…

-¿Es hermosa verdad?- se escuchó una voz suave dentro de la habitación.

El niño dejo de mirar la luna para bajar un poco la vista, para ver sobre el alféizar interior de la ventana y se dio cuenta que ahí sentado con las rodillas pegadas al pecho se encontraba un chico de cabello azul claro que parecía el mismo cielo matutino, pero con unos ojos plateados que bien podrían competir con el brillo que daba en esos momentos la luna.

-¿Cómo entraste a mi habitación?- pregunto el pequeño niño algo asustado -Mi padre se molestará si ve que hay un chico aquí- comentó aunque se sentía muy tranquilo en presencia de aquel chico.

El chico se alejó de la ventana adentrándose más en la habitación y sonrió colocándose de rodillas para estar a la misma altura del niño -No creo que a tu padre le moleste mucho- dijo sonriéndole un tanto maternal cosa extraña para un hombre.

El pequeño se calmó totalmente y se sonrojó desviando ligeramente la mirada -D-De todos modos no debe enterarse- avergonzado y sin verlo directamente a los ojos -Deberás es-esconderte puesto que no tarda en venir a contarme un cuento- explicó

El peliazul simplemente asintió para luego soltar una ligera risa -Él siempre ha sido muy bueno inventando historias-

-¿Có-Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó

-Unos pajaritos me contaron Sam- contestó sonriendo amablemente.

-Sabes mi nombre…- dijo sorprendido -¿Cómo te llamas?-

El mayor coloco su dedo índice sobre sus labios como si pensara en si decirle o no, pero mejor colocó ese mismo dedo en los labios del menor y sonrió -No te diré mi nombre… pero si gustas… Puedo contarte una historia ¿Qué dices?-

-¡Sí!- dijo emocionado aunque algo desilusionado por no saber el nombre de aquel lindo chico, porque había que admitirlo, el mayor tenía esa apariencia delicada que incluso podría competir contra cualquier chica linda.

-Bueno…- dijo caminando hacia el alfeizar nuevamente y llamándolo con la mano, para cuando el niño estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo tomo en brazos y lo sentó en su regazo acariciando su cabello y cambiando su expresión a una más nostálgica -Tu sabes que una historia siempre empieza con un par de personas que se conocen, viven una aventura y al final terminan siendo felices o separados para toda la vida ¿verdad?-

El pequeño Sam solo asintió…

-Te has preguntado ¿Qué pasaría si leyéramos la historia al revés? ¿Qué pasaría si aquel trágico o bello final… fuera el principio? Si aquellas personas que terminaron juntos en aquellas historias… en realidad terminan sin conocerse…- empezaba a contar mientras miraba hacia la luna…

Sam miró aquella tristeza en las facciones del joven y ladeo la cabeza, no entendía muy bien de que iba aquella historia…

-Hace tiempo 2 almas se encontraron, se conocieron y se amaron, nadie sabía de donde habían aprendido amarse así… Incluso los dioses y la muerte les tenían envidia por lo felices que eran, parecía que realmente tenían que estar juntos a pesar de todo lo que pasaban…- dijo con una leve sonrisa -Nada estaba escrito y ellos querían escribir su propia historia… Tenían la esperanza de que su amor rompería cualquier barrera, incluso la del tiempo…- soltó una suave risa -Pero el destino siempre es caprichoso, el reloj marcó la hora exacta y el tiempo se le acabo a esa pareja… no hubo una despedida… sólo paso lo que tenía que pasar aunque todo el mundo diga que fue un error… el destino jamás se equivoca- dijo en un susurro y derramo una lágrima mientras abrazaba al más pequeño.

El niño solo le abrazo y seco esa fugitiva lágrima de las mejillas de aquel bello joven con ojos de luna…

-El más joven grito el nombre de su amado y se lanzó hacia la calle para empujarlo, tuvo un accidente y el chico cuando salió del shock pudo ver a su amado niño herido en el piso culpándose de eso, mientras el brillo de la vida se escapaba de los ojos de su pequeño- sonrió como recordando algo –el chico que tuvo el accidente, aun consciente solo acaricio el rostro del mayor y le dijo te amo antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir eternamente…- suspiró y dejo de mirar a la luna para mirar al niño en su regazo -Esa es la historia de dos almas que nacieron para estar juntas pero que el destino no lo quiso así- dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

-Tu…- dijo el niño mientras veía su sonrisa -Tú eras ese chico que tuvo el accidente ¿verdad?-

El de ojos color plata sonrió y bajo al chico de su regazo poniéndose de pie sobre el alféizar.

-Pero… ¿Quién era el otro chico?- preguntó curioso, al mismo tiempo que la puerta de su habitación comenzaba a abrirse.

-¿Tu quien crees?- preguntó a la vez que unas blancas alas brotaban de su espalda y se dejaba caer por la ventana.

El niño corrió a la ventana, más al asomarse pudo ver que no había nadie ahí, el misterioso chico que él había conocido esa noche ya no estaba.

En ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió y por ella ingreso un adulto joven, de cabello largo, de color negro y ojos de un exótico rojo… ojos que compartía con su hijo.

-Ya es hora de contarte un cuento- dijo el hombre hacia la cama, hasta que noto que su hijo se encontraba en el alféizar mirando hacia la luna.

-Ya no es necesario papá…- dijo primero serio para luego sonreír un poco -Ya me contaron una historia-

-¿Quién?- preguntó el mayor, sin comprender las palabras de su hijo

-Mmmm quizás…- cerrando la ventana y volteando a ver a su padre con una sonrisa enorme -Tu verdadero amor-

El hombre abrió los ojos y se acercó a la ventana mirando la luna que siempre le terminaba recordando a esos ojos plata que tanto amaba -Así que estuviste aquí Dem…- murmuro cerrando los ojos evocando aquel chico que una vez amo y que jamás podría olvidar… nadie tendría aquel cabello azul cielo o esos ojos plata o esa piel blanca que parecía de porcelana… nadie podría ocupar su corazón de la misma forma que aquel chico… -Te extraño…- suspiró antes de cargar a su hijo y dejarlo en la cama, arropándolo y dándole un beso en la frente.

-¿Lo amabas?- preguntó el niño abrazando un pequeño lobo de peluche que su padre le había dado.

-Más que a nada en mi vida…- bajito

-¿Aun lo haces?-

-Si- fue la única respuesta que dio antes de abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación de su pequeño.

-Él también, aun te ama- fue lo último que escucho antes de que su hijo se quedara dormido y el cerrara la puerta.

Se recargo en ella y cerró los ojos una vez más

- _Siempre a tu lado…_ \- recordó aquellas últimas palabras que salieron de los labios de su amado -Gracias mi amor…- dijo para dirigirse a su propia habitación y dormir con una sonrisa, porque SU Dem siempre estaba con él y ahora también con su hijo.

FIN


End file.
